Tras la muerte, felicidad
by IrithSensei
Summary: Cuando Nagini le atacó, la muerte acogió entre sus brazos a Severus Snape. Pero el mago no tendrá mucho tiempo para lamentar su desgracia. Estar muerto, al fin y al cabo, tiene sus cosas buenas...


**Tras la muerte, felicidad.**

En un instante, Potter dirigió sus ojos hacia él. Esos ojos verdes idénticos a los de ella, esos que tanto había querido, que destacaban en su rostro en un intento por disimular el enorme parecido que guardaba con el de su padre, que le hacían sentir que todavía quedaba algo de la mujer que amaba en este mundo.

Los ojos de Lily.

Y después, nada.

Pero seguía pensando, seguía sintiendo. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de haber muerto, de que esa serpiente había acabado con él. ¿La muerte era así?

No abrió los ojos, no quería abrirlos. Con un alma tan dañada como la suya, el lugar donde estaba no podía ser agradable. Notó su desnudez y no quiso encontrarse así, inmediatamente sintió cómo una túnica cubría su cuerpo.

Bueno, al parecer todavía tenía privilegios.

Has sido muy valiente, Severus.

Abrió los ojos. Sobre él, la mirada azul de Albus Dumbledore le observaba agradecida y triste. Recordó su último encargo.

\- El chico, Potter. Los recuerdos, le di mis recuerdos…

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Lo has hecho muy bien, Severus. Gracias a ti, Harry sabrá que hacer. Te estoy realmente agradecido, y lo siento mucho, las cosas no deberían haber salido así.

\- Era una posibilidad, debí haber estado más preparado para reaccionar ante ella, pero ahora no importa. Ahora tiene que preocuparnos lo que haga el chico, si todo esto ha sido en vano…

\- No lo será, tranquilo. Harry es inteligente y ha demostrado en varias ocasiones su valor, te aseguro que ninguna muerte y sacrificio habrán sido en vano. Tras esta noche, el mundo mágico podrá vivir en paz.

Vivir en paz… se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, buscando hacerse una idea del lugar en el que estaba: todo lo que le rodeaba era blanco; el suelo, porque sobre algo estaba apoyado, apenas se distinguía de lo que se le antojaban paredes, cubiertas de una especie de neblina.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Ojalá lo supiera, viejo amigo. Simplemente estamos muertos. Ignoro cómo se llama este lugar, así que podemos nombrarlo como quieras.

\- ¿Estamos solos usted y yo?

\- ¡Oh no, para nada! – su risa no había cambiado ni un ápice – Aquí venimos todos. Todos los que hemos sido abrazados por la muerte, desde la primera criatura que existió, muggles y magos, estamos aquí. No nos vemos todos, claro, pero tampoco nos organizamos en habitaciones, aquí el tiempo y el espacio no existen, mi leal amigo, te acostumbrarás a ello.

Costaba asimilar sus palabras. Significaban que ahora estaba con su familia, con la que nunca había sido feliz; con la gente que había asesinado y visto morir siendo Mortífago; con Pettigrew y Black; con Potter.

Con Lily.

¿Era posible?

\- Lily… Ella… ¿También está aquí?

\- Pues claro que sí, Sev. ¿Cómo no iba a estar?

Su voz sonó en sus oídos como un canto de sirena. Llevaba años sin escucharla, y seguía tan hermosa como siempre la había recordado: dulce y clara.

Se volvió hacia el lugar donde la había escuchado, justo detrás de él. Temblaba, temiendo que su imagen desapareciera en la neblina como una ilusión, que Dumbledore le hubiera mentido, aquello no podía ser real…

Pero allí estaba ella, arrodillada para encontrarse a su altura. Su cabello rojo oscuro caía sobre sus hombros ocultando su pecho; su pálida piel se mezclaba con la túnica impolutamente blanca que vestía; en medio de su rostro lucían sus ojos, verde esmeralda, tan bellos como siempre habían sido, el cariño brillando en ellos. De hecho, toda ella daba la impresión de brillar, como un ente hecho de luz, toda magia y pureza.

\- Gracias, por cuidar de Harry, por todo. Has sido realmente muy valiente.

Sin palabras, la abrazó. Su pelo conservaba su olor, su cuerpo su calor. La tenía en sus brazos, de nuevo, sólo pensaba en ello y a la vez no podía pensar en nada. -La estrechó con fuerza, con toda la que fue capaz, ojalá nunca acabara ese momento.

\- Creí que nunca volvería a verte…

\- Lo sé.

\- Lo siento mucho, lo siento tanto… Lo que hice, lo que dije…

\- No te preocupes, de verdad. Todo está olvidado, tienes mi perdón, te lo has ganado con creces.

\- Oh, Lily…

Ella se apartó para mirarle a la cara, su sonrisa era amable y acogedora, y era para él. Hasta que no le secó una lágrima, no supo que había llorado; sólo cuando le apartó un mechón negro de la cara comprobó lo mucho que le estorbaba en su bella visión.

Le besó en la frente, se sintió inmensamente feliz.

Bienvenido, Sev.


End file.
